Faberry Week 2013: This Moment
by mylittlestdream
Summary: Written for Faberry Week: All prompts for the Faberry Week 2013: Sequel. Rachel and Quinn, who are in a friends with benefits, formed a band with Kurt and Santana. They arranged a Glee Reunion/Rachel's Birthday Party and things get pretty interesting for Rachel and Quinn.


A/N: I finally finished it. I don't normally write but the idea was too good to be wasted on my head. I'm super nervous, I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you! Happy Faberry Week!

Prompts: Reunion, Sleepover, Friends With Benefits, Caught, Tattoos and Snowed In

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters and the song I Feel Pretty/Unpretty.

* * *

It's been a long and tiring day for Rachel, her schedule was full of interviews and meetings. They tried to squeeze in all arrangements before their long Christmas break. One of the major events they have planned for their long break was a Glee **_Reunion_**/Rachel's Birthday Party. They invited the whole club to New York. They all haven't seen each other in a while due to their busy schedules and since they finally managed to free their schedule they immediately planned the party.

Since she was meeting the old gang, she decided to bring out her old photos. She was now looking at the very first photo of the Glee Club, it was the one that Quinn got for them in the yearbook. She smiled as she scanned the familiar young faces of her friends, she can't help but laugh when she the hideous sweater that she was wearing.

"At least I wasn't wearing one of my animal sweaters." She whispered to herself.

"I happen to love your animal sweaters and I'm disappointed that you don't wear them anymore." A voice suddenly whispered beside her in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at old photos of the Glee club."

"Why are you looking at old photos of the club?"

Rachel shrugged and continued looking at the photos as the blonde lay beside her. Rachel looked at the blonde beside her and felt like she was more tempting than the idea of going through old photos and also because they had an early day tomorrow so she closed the yearbook and put it back in the box along with the other photos. She slowly slid down her bed and after a few seconds she felt strong arms wrapped around her.

"You know you have your own room right?" Rachel said as she turned her back and she felt the blonde pull her closer.

"But your bed feels better than mine and don't you just love this. Doesn't it remind you of those _**sleepovers**_ we had in high school?" Rachel perked up as she felt the blonde mumble into her neck and a shiver ran through her as she felt a kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't remember our sleepover being this sinful." She felt the blonde giggle at her choice of word.

"Sinful? Really? I'm just kissing your shoulder, I don't think that counts as sinful, Rach. Now, what we did earlier in the dressing room, that's sinful. When I fucked you in your-"

She pinched the blonde's arm to stop her and said, "Must you be so crass, Quinn?"

"You didn't mind me being crass when we were having sex."

"You're incorrigible! I'm going to sleep." She said as she turned away from the blonde. "Goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn just laughed at the adorable brunette and placed another kiss on her shoulder. "Good night, beautiful."

After a few minutes Quinn continued to lay awake as the brunette drifted to sleep. She slowly pulled away from Rachel and pressed her back in the bed, staring at the glow in the dark star stickers filled ceiling (Rachel said she needed it to relax her and Quinn just smiled and kissed her lip) and she can't help but grin when she slowly felt the brunette's body curl up beside her.

She was suddenly hit with the memories of their first year together and the birth of both of their careers. It was during Sophomore year when Quinn started to close the gap she has formed with her high school friends. She realized that she needed them in her life. When she received an email from Rachel inviting her on the opening of her show, Quinn dropped everything and rode the first train to New York. She was met with warm hugs from her friends and on the same day she watched as Rachel took over the stage like she has done in the past.  
One night while visiting in New York, she doesn't remember who actually suggested that it was a great idea to start a band, she doesn't really care all she knows is that she is very thankful for it. They started to think of a band name, started to practice songs and started to audition at every place that they could find. There were a lot of heated arguments and lots of storm outs but they found a way to always talk things through. They never really thought it would work especially with the kind of personalities that they have but they made it work. They never thought it would ever lead them to selling 100,000 copies in a week and performing at the VMAs and all the other luxuries that they are experiencing now. They were just college students trying to find something that would pay the rent and they weren't really surprised that it came from all their first love which was music.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt Rachel stir beside her. She smiled and brush the hair out of the brunette's face.  
Her _"arrangement"_ with Rachel started the same time as the band. It was a blessing in disguise, as they spent more time together the more their attraction grew and developed. It started that one night after their performance when a girl gave her number to Quinn in front of Rachel. All night Rachel was glaring at her and the girl and when she tried to confront Rachel about it, they ended up making out inside the Ladies' room for the whole night. They didn't speak for a whole week after that and Santana and Kurt decided to intervene and locked them up inside their apartment, which lead to an intense first time makeup sex between the two. That started the _"arrangement"_ between them. They never really talked about it. They haven't labelled their relationship. She guessed people would say that they're _kind of __**friends with benefits**_. Maybe in the beginning, she thought of that too but as the time passes, she felt the change in their relationship. Do people in a friends with benefits arrangement ever bother to care for a partner's food preference, to remember her favorite flower, to give her tea when she has lost her voice and give her soup when she's sick, to cuddle after a long tiring day and there are lots of other moments that made Quinn think that maybe there could be something more between them than this kind of friends with benefits relationship but she never said anything about it or acted on it and so did Rachel. So they are still hanging on this line where they don't really know what they are.

Quinn looked at the clock on the night stand and realized that it was probably time to sleep. She looked at the brunette again and kissed her forehead before she drifted into sleep.

When morning came around, the two women woke up and they both took a shower.

"What are you making?" Quinn said as she stepped behind Rachel and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You're favorite of course." Rachel said as she turned back to what she was cooking.

This was one of those moments when Quinn feels hope about her relationship with the tiny brunette. Rachel would always insist on making her favorite breakfast even if she was a vegan. Quinn always experiences the brunette's rants about the merciless slaughtering of animals but as the time passes she is now used to the rants.

Quinn continued her kisses and her hands were starting to move up Rachel's shirt. Rachel turned off the stove to not burn their kitchen again and then she turned to kiss the blonde.

"Ugh. It's too early for this!" They both turned their head to the boy who just entered the kitchen and went straight to the coffee machine. "Do you two ever stop sucking faces? Do I really have to see this every day of my life?" He said as he sat at one of the stools as the two women just glared at him for interrupting their morning fun. Rachel decided to continue preparing their breakfast.

"Here you go, Kurt." The brunette said as she offered him a plate and stood beside Quinn who was now sitting beside the dark-haired guy, Quinn pulled her between her legs and kissed her thanks for her breakfast.

As Rachel sat beside Quinn, Santana walked inside the kitchen and grabbed her own plate and the four of them had breakfast together.  
After their breakfast, they started to arrange their apartment for the party and then Santana and Kurt left to fetch their friends while Quinn and Rachel prepared their food and drinks.

Rachel was fixing her hair when Quinn stopped and stared at her. "You already look perfect. Stop stressing about how you look." Rachel continued to fix her hair but blushed at the compliment. The blonde always shower her with compliments but she's still not used to it and she doesn't think she ever will and she's happy with that.

Once she was done Quinn moved closer to her and Rachel pulled her in for a chaste kiss. It was not enough for Quinn so she put her hands in Rachel's cheeks and pulled her back in for another kiss. "We should be getting…ready…they will…be here soon." Rachel said in between kisses.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Rachel shook her head as she was staring into her lover's hazel eyes. She felt herself being pushed gently into the door and Quinn's hand were starting to move down Rachel's body but when she was about to reach her destination.

They both felt the door being banged and then they both heard a very familiar voice saying, "Berry, Q, stop having sex and get out of there! We have guest for fucksake!"

"Fuck you, Satan!" Quinn shouted at the closed door and then pressed her forehead against Rachel.

"I told you they'll be here soon." Quinn just shrugged and leaned in to kiss Rachel again. "You knew we were going to get **_caught_** and you still tried?" Quinn just smirked and tried to kiss Rachel again but the singer stopped her, Rachel turned to look at the mirror again to assess the damage. "You ruined my hair. Now, I need to fix it again." She said with a pout.

Quinn could never resist that pout so she kissed her again and said, "Sorry, baby, I'm going out to welcome the guest and save them from Santana's stories."

"Yes, stop distracting me. Go away!" Rachel said with a smile and Quinn kissed her cheeks and went out to entertain their guests.  
When Rachel finally finished touching up. She went out of the room and she was aggravated with the first thing that she saw. Quinn was standing in one corner talking to Santana and her new girlfriend, Claire but that wasn't the reason why Rachel's blood was boiling. Beside Claire was her best friend who also obviously has a crush on Quinn. She has been a reason of some of their arguments. She was about to approach the group when she suddenly felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"What's up Jew Princess? Happy Birthday!" She was still glaring at the two oblivious blondes conversing in the corner. "Rachel? Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her which finally caught her attention.

"I'm sorry, Noah, what where you saying?"

"I just asked if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. I just need a drink."

"Well, I brought lots of booze so if you would like to follow me." He said as he guides Rachel to the table where some of their other friends were catching up. Puck offered a shot to Rachel and she downed it, immediately followed by a second one.

As the party progressed, Rachel mood continuously turned miserable. She tried and to put up a front for her friends but when she saw the girl whisper something into the Quinn's ear and Quinn laughed. That was the last straw, she put down her glass and walked straight to the two women before Quinn could even say anything Rachel pulled Quinn away from the girl and she had no other choice but to follow. Once they were inside Rachel's room, Quinn felt herself being pushed to the bed and before she knew it Rachel was already straddling her lap.  
Quinn looked up at the brunette face and she can't help but feel awe even if she doesn't know what the hell was happening and before she could voice out her confusion she felt herself being pulled into a harsh kiss.

"You're mine, Quinn Fabray! I don't like watching other women hanging around you. You know how **_possessive_** I get." Rachel said as she broke away from the kiss but continued to leave open-mouthed kiss at the blondes jaw, neck and anywhere her mouth could reach. Rachel ran her finger through the blonde locks and pulled her closer. "Tell me your mine." She said as she continued to assault the blonde's neck.

"I'm yours." Quinn whispered and that woke Rachel up from her stupor, she suddenly stopped her kisses and she lifted her head from the blonde's neck and their eyes met. For what felt like an eternity, they just stared at each other until Quinn slowly leaned in until their lips almost touching, "I'm yours, Rachel Berry." Quinn whispered again into Rachel's lips and the brunette connected their lips. This kiss felt like their first kiss all over again. It felt new and familiar at the same time. When the blonde pushed her tongue inside Rachel's she was immediately granted access, they didn't know who moaned and they didn't really cared but it urge them to continue what they were doing.

When they finally realized that they were still fully clothed, Quinn broke the kiss and moved her hands to unzip Rachel's dress. Once Rachel was out of the dress, Quinn pulled her again for a hungry kiss, she can't seem to keep her lips away from Rachel's but the brunette has other ideas. She pulled away from the kiss to remove Quinn's dress as the blonde continued to nuzzle her neck. "Stop distracting me. I'm trying to get you naked."

They moved back to the bed with Quinn hovering over Rachel. "I need you." Rachel whispered and Quinn rocked her hips which only caused the brunette beneath her to grunt in need. She moved her hands to unhook Rachel's bra and she moaned at the sight in front of her.  
Her mouth watered from the sight and she started to trail down kisses at the brunette's neck, and kissed her collarbone and she continued until she reached the stiff nipple. She continued to tease the nipple with her tongue while the other received the same attention from her hand.

Rachel's hand were not so idle, she removed the blondes bra but was stopped when Quinn bit her nipple. Then the blonde moved her kisses lower on the brunette's body. Once she reached the lacy panties, Rachel lifted her hips as an encouragement to the blonde and Quinn followed as she dragged the underwear down and removed it.

She instantaneously attached her lips to the brunette's length which caused the brunette to hold onto her blonde locks to urge her more. The blonde smirked as she felt the diva arched her back as the blonde's tongue swiped her clit. She continued her assault at the brunette's pussy until she felt her lover tensed and she didn't stop until she felt the brunette pull her hair telling her to move back up.

She was met with another fierce kiss and the diva moaned as she tasted herself in Quinn's mouth. Rachel hands slipped down to remove the blonde's underwear. Once they felt their wetness against each other, the sensation was indescribable. "Baby, I'm cumming." Quinn moved two fingers deep inside Rachel and as the diva continued to rock her hips into Quinn's fingers as she bit her lip almost tasting blood. "I'm cumming, Quinn." Quinn moved her thumb to press on Rachel's clit and the brunette screamed Quinn's name into her ear. Quinn smiled and wiped her hand on the sheets. She moved the strand of hair away from Rachel's face and kissed the brunette. They continued their exploration until their bodies where sated. Rachel was the first one to drift into sleep.

Quinn went to Rachel's closet and put on a shirt, it's one of Rachel's shirt from NYADA, she got her phone from the nightstand and sent a text message to Santana telling her to move the party elsewhere and that they'd want to spend the rest of the day alone tomorrow and as anticipated Santana replied with a very crude message about Birthday sex. Quinn put her phone back and then pulled the sheets on top of them as she snuggled closer to Rachel.

"Good morning." Quinn whispered as her eyes slowly opened and stared at the brunette locks in front of her.

"Morning." She said as she rested her head into Quinn's shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you and I'm actually shocked that you didn't see it last night."

"Oh, why do I get surprise? Is it my birthday?" They both sat up from the bed and smiled at each other. Quinn was wearing a shirt while Rachel had the sheet wrapped up around her body.

"Yes, dork. It's your birthday."

"Where's my gift, Fabray?" Quinn started to slide down the upper left part of the shirt that she was wearing to show the skin just below her collar bone.

"So you're my sur-" Rachel didn't get to finish as she stared at the black and gold inked skin on Quinn's body.

"When did you get this?" Rachel said as she touched the **_tattoos_**, a gold star and a couple of musical notes.

"Two days ago when you were out with Santana and Kurt."

"What do the musical notes mean?"

"It's from _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty_."

"Our very first duet." She whispered as she continued to admire the tattoos. "And the gold star?"

"It's a metaphor, I guess." She shrugged and shyly looked at her hands.

"A metaphor, huh?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows at the unusually shy blonde.

"Yeah, I have another surprise for you but we have to stand up for this." She said as she slowly released her hold on Rachel which elicited a groan from the brunette and she stood beside the bed offering her hand for Rachel to take. She slowly guided Rachel to follow her to the living room. She glanced back at Rachel and she can't help but lean in for kiss Rachel, _maybe for the last time_, she thought. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the curtain where the words "Will you be my girlfriend?" is written in the snow filled window. She looked at the brunette who was standing slacked jaw in front of her.

"You did-when did you do this?" Rachel said looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

Quinn sighed with disappointment as she still hasn't heard the brunette's answer. "Earlier this morning. I just thought that, it was time because we've been almost dating for a couple of months already and-" The blondes rambled was cut off by the brunette attacking her lips with a hungry kiss. She pulled away, "Just for clarification, does that mean yes?"

"YES!" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her into another kiss. When they felt the sheet fall from Rachel they kept on what they started last night.

When they decided it was time for lunch, which was at 3 pm, Quinn cooked Rachel her favorite meal and they sat on their couch snuggled together since they were **_snowed in_** at their New York apartment. They felt like spending the day together lounging on the couch was better than exploring the beauty of the New York Winter Wonderland. After their meal, they put on Funny Girl and remained on the couch with the thick blanket around themselves with the hot vegan chocolate in front of them as they cuddled in the couch.

Quinn kissed the side of Rachel's head and whispered, "Happy Birthday, baby."

This is one of her best birthdays ever, because she got to spend it watching her favorite movie, in her favorite city, while drinking her favorite drink and she got to spend it with her most favorite person.

_I wish next year would still be like this or even better._


End file.
